Arranged Marriage (Revised Version)
by Elin-usamichan95
Summary: They're stranger to each other but one day they getting married by force! Rukia is a mischievious princess, Ichigo is a rebelious prince! How can they handle the situation of marrying into an arranged marriage. A revised version. Original works will be uploaded later. You can read the original if you want to.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Arranged Marriage Revised**

** Prologue**

The cherry blossom petals flew down off the tree as the wind blew onto it. It was a pretty peaceful sight as a young princess took her walk down the path along with her aide. "Fine day, isn't it my lady?"

"Yes, indeed." She replied, with a smile on the black haired beauty that later turned mischievous. "But it will be even finer if I able to get out from this palace." The words from the pink-lipped mouth made her aide's eyes widened.

"No, my lady! You are absolutely prohibited from doing that! Don't you remember what happened the last time that you were caught? This time will be no mercy!"

"That was just because I was being a little bit careless, please Momo, this time I promise that I will put my guard up. Please help me; I can't do it without you."

The princess fluttered her eyes and put her best pouting face, this move always worked on her aide. Hinamori Momo almost – _almost_, said yes to her lady "Fine -"

But being cut off when a black clothed figure just came jumped down in front of them. Momo gave out a little squeak out of shock then let out a relieve sigh as she realized that she almost got caught into her lady's little scheme again.

"Pardon me, my lady. I have a message for you from the His Majesty."

The princess stiffened slightly, her brother or rather brother in law, was a strict man. A man who would firmly followed the rules and tradition even if at the cost of his life though he did bent some of it when he wanted to get married with her sister - Queen Hisana.

'_What did I do wrong this time?' _She thought to herself while recalling the entire thing that she had done in the recent past.

"My lady?" The messenger's voice shook her out of her reverie.

"Oh yes, what is it?" She sheepishly replied, no noticed that she had been idled – making the whole situation more awkward than what it already was.

"His Majesty demands your immediate presence in the main hall right now."

Her face turned serious straight away upon his message, he had almost never inquiry for her presence before and if she correct, today is the day of his meeting with the elders of this family. Her stomach churned a little bit. It turned out to be, this peaceful and fine day was just calm before storm.

His face was adorned with a wide smile as he took his prize of the day. It was a fine day in Karakura to deer hunting and the hunting went really good for him – today he managed to catch a large male deer. He was happy for the catch but what made him even happier is the face of defeat that his friend was wearing.

"Ishida, don't be a sour loser. You lose the bet, accept it – I am a better hunter than you are." He said and then laughed when his friend's face, Ishida Uryuu, reddened two shades darker. "Man, you look like overly ripe tomato! Hahaha!" He guffawed loudly.

"Shut up! Next time I swear I will catch a better and larger prey than you have ever caught!" He stomped away towards his horse leaving his friend behind. "Stop laughing like a buffoon you is, moron. You people would be ashamed seeing the crown-prince laughing on the ground like that."

He stopped and stood right away upon his friend's words. He was right, as a prince he should not really acted like that but "Pfft!"

"Stop it!" He could not stand the laugh seeing Ishida's face like that.

"Pardon me, your highness, your father is asking for your presence in his chamber now." A messenger told him as soon as he descended from his horse.

"Why would he want to meet me?" He asked, the messenger shook his head "I don't know, your highness, but he did say that this is matter of urgency."

He nodded and then left his horse in care of the messenger as he rushed to his father's chamber.

As soon as she sat down on the cushion, dread washed down her figure as the news of the decision just being made a minute ago "You will be married off to the Karakura's crown-prince" came out from her brother's mouth.

Shock taken over her being as she only be able to gasp for air, she looked at his right – looked at her sister, asking for some clarity for kind of messed up thing, sadly Queen Hisana can only gave her a sad smile asking her to comply.

'_Oh no, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no, NO!" _

She chanted in her mind as she, Princess Kuchiki Rukia, eighteen years old, about to get married in to an arranged marriage with a stranger.

"What did you just said? You are joking right?" He looked around the room, over his father and the royal advisor. What kind of sick joke is his father played with him this time?

"I am tired from my hunt just now; I think I better retreat to my bed now. You can keep you joke to yourself, father. It isn't funny -"

"This is not a joke. I am serious. In next month or two, you will get married with Princess from Sereitei, Princess Kuchiki Rukia. She in the same age as you are; so I guess age shouldn't be a problem. She pretty -"

"I don't want to." He cut off his father. He stood up from his sitting and began to retreat from the room.

"You will marry to her and that is final. You will meet her in next week so you better prepare, Ichigo." His father, King Kurosaki Isshin finished his words with a sip of his tea.

He sighed, Kurosaki Ichigo, crown-prince of Karakura Kingdom, eighteen years old, are now about to get married into an arranged marriage with a stranger – and he will fight his way out of it even if he needs to go against the odd.

**Looks like a revised version of Arranged Marriage! It will be a lot better than the last one, I hope. Okay, please review. We are doing this for free and for fun. All I need is reviews to get motivated. **

**Please, please, please. Click on that review button and give your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rewritten

**Chapter 2: Acceptance.**

A life where she can roam free was what she seek; a life where she can make her own choices is what she yearned for. She wanted to taste what this world can offer and see the sight that the soldiers or travelers saw as they went across the border. But most of all, she just wanted to get out of these confining walls surrounded her. She was never meant to live like this.

To appease her wants, she would sometimes sneak out of the walls; using the secret routes to fled into the town nearby. Pulled out the extravagant dress and took out the jewelries of her bodies and wore the clothing that only peasant would wore. She wanted to live like any other girl in the nation.

Once she got the chance to do it, she would tour the whole town, taste the food and if there is a festival, she would dance to her heart content. However, even this she would be caught time to time and later on punished.

Rukia was never a romantic girl; romance was never really cross her mind. She has indeed attracted to men but none of it could be called as love. Regardless of that, she always thinks that she has the liberty to choose the man that she would be married to. She has the chance to meet a man, to be court and eventually to live with a man she would love for the rest of her life.

But even that, even that tiny dream of her has been taken away, ripped off and burned in front of her very eyes. That sentence came out from his mouth taste like venom in her tongue.

'_I would be married off'_

Her breath hitched and her heart stopped for a second. She could not believe that he said that; she does not want to believe he had said that she would be married of to a stranger! Her brother-in-law, Kuchiki Byakuya, the King of Sereitei had decided to send her away. She looked to the woman by his side, her sister, Kuchiki Hisana, the Queen of Sereitei. She hoped that she would said that this was all for a joke. Just to see how flustered she would be and make a laugh out of it.

But she did not say anything. She just looked at her sadly and then lowered her head slightly, like she was hoping for Rukia to be patient and try to understand.

She did not understand any of it. For what reason do they have to make this kind of absurd decision. She knew that she is the princess and although arranged marriage has not been done for the past few generations due to the men found their loves just like Byakuya and Hisana; she knew that tradition never really has stop.

Regardless, why must she be married to him – to that man particularly? It was a lie when she said he was a stranger. She knew who he was exactly; the crone prince of Karakura – foe of her nation; the person who lead the armies which killed many of her countrymen and caused misery to lots of the family.

"We will discuss this matter on later date." Byakuya suddenly rose from his seat and held out his hand for his wife. Rukia eyes widened up; she has not asked about any of it yet. She needs answer; an explanation on her current situation.

"W-wait! Please—"

"Rukia, please… we will discuss this later on." Her sister pleaded. Rukia cannot utter a word after that. She then solemnly sat on her seat and only stared at the exit as everyone leaving the room.

Unable to comprehend the situation and the feeling inside of her heart – she dashed out of the room to her personal chamber. She wanted to be alone; she needed to run off from this madness.

_ 'Someone please tell me this is just a dream; a very bad dream – a nightmare.'_

But she knew, deep down her heart. This was a dream that she would never be able to wake up from.

#####################################################################################

He thought it was only a sick joke from his boisterous father. He had never thought that he was being serious. Never in his life has ever his father being serious unless it was about country and his sisters or making his life miserable. Ichigo angrily stomped out of his chamber.

_'What is the meaning of this, you old goat!'_

What he was holding at the moment was a paper scroll – a scroll with a royal emblem on it and the King's signature. When he opened the door to his chamber and about to jump onto the bed, he saw it lying on the bed with a ribbon tied around it.

He thought it was nothing, he thought probably it was one of the thousands invitation from daughters of the aristocrats to go to their balls or horse riding sometimes even tea party. He does not know where they got the idea that he would come to a tea party and he does not want to know.

Lazily he ripped up the ribbon and scrolled open it to read the content. As he read it further down, the more red he saw with both of his eyes. His breath stopped for a moment and his heart constricted making he felt pain – out of anger, of course.

The content was fairly short, filled with his father's hideous handwriting. He would still consider it as a joke if he did not see the signatures of the members of the council and the red royal emblem. It seemed so surreal for it to happen for real.

He knew that the father of his never really a smart man when it comes to making decisions for his family but he could not be so stupid. He was still considered the marriage if the bride-to-be is not this person even if the possibility for him to reject her is 99.9%.

The door that once closed by him about 20 minutes ago slammed opened. He glared at his father who did not even bother to glance at his way.

"What is the meaning of this you old goat?!" he shouted, fisting the crumpled scroll and waving it to his father face who still nonchalantly sipping his tea. No one was there except him and Kurosaki Isshin.

"It is what I have written in it – an announcement, a notice of your marriage." He said as he put down his cup on the table. His eyes were on his father and slowly his anger burned.

#####################################################################################

Rukia paced inside of her own personal chamber, she chased everyone out and ordered none of them to enter except when she calls for them. She cannot believe that this day actually happened. Even more, she cannot believe that her sister actually going to go along with this. She bit her teeth deep on her lower lip.

'_Calm yourself down, Rukia… don't be an idiot. She couldn't do it without a reason.'_

Tired, she sat down on her queen sized bed. The crown prince of Karakura, she heard a lot about him from the citizens and the soldiers. They said he was ruthless, a beast – a killing machine. Her hands were shaking at the thoughts of that. She was not afraid of him or death; she has faced death so many times – attempts of murder against her and if it not because of humans' acts, it was because of hunger and coldness outsides.

However, she hated him for the killing of her countrymen, the suffering he caused to the families of the lost ones and the humiliation that he caused her nations, her ruler when he defeated them. Even more now that her fate is going to be sealed to be with him for eternity until the death claims her life.

Slowly the door to her chamber opened slowly, she did not have to glance at the person who opened it, and she knew just who exactly it was from the sound of the voice.

"Rukia, can we talk for a moment?" Hisana asked softly. Actually, after what happened, Rukia really does not want to talk about this matter, she just wants to sleep and forget about this matter. But she needs to know Hisana's reason.

"Why is it must be him?"

####################################################

"Why can't it be her?" Ichigo looked at his father in disbelief.

"She is... they are our enemy!"

########

"For no longer... The war is over, people had died and we lost. We need to get past this Rukia."

If she can afford to scoff, she will scoff right now and be disrespectful to her sister.

"On what price, sister… Me? You want me to get married with a killer?"

'_My freedom? My happiness?'_

She really wanted to say it, to take out her frustration on this.

##############

"We are also killers, Ichigo. They were only protecting their nations just like you killed for yours. A lot have suffered and still suffering. This marriage will give us the opportunity to do that. To unite and make peace."

Ichigo grimaced. He knew how tainted his hands are after the war, how many that he needed to kill to ensure the safety of his people and keep the nation's dignity intact.

"No, I will not marry her."

############

"I am not willing to be his wife."

Rukia said, she turned her back on Hisana, hoping that she understood her actions. No matter what, she was still that girl who saw what war can inflict on innocent and hopeless people. She saw it, she went through it and it scarred her.

"Alright then, but we can't do anything about that. We lost the war so we need to pay the compensation. If in the next negotiation, they put off that suggestion then you would not need to be married to him. That is your only hope…. Our only hope… Rukia, we have never intended for this to happen. Please, forgive us."

Rukia eyes widened with that realization, no wonder her sister went along with this absurd decision. She clenched her hands, determined to know more about this negotiation and she knows just the perfect person to ask from.

"It's okay, sister. Don't need to apologize. You got no choice."

"If you somehow can make them to change their mind about you, you will be free from this matter Rukia." Hisana said before leaving the chamber.

###############

'If that so, then you should attend to the next treaty negotiation and meet her. If you still don't wish to marry her and you can propose a better way then we can annul the engagement."

'_You bet I will'_

######################################################

Greetings my readers…. Yes… I have finished it! Hope ya like it!

Review! Review!


End file.
